Dance Dance
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: Tsunade has a mission for Team 7, 8, Guy, 10, and Baki. They are going to be hosting a dance for the entire village of Konoha and have a day and 6,000 to fund it. A bit off of the timeline in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Set Up Dates

Sakura's POV

It was a beautiful seven o'clock in the morning in Konoha. Tsunade had gathered Team 7, Team 8, Team Guy, Team 10, and Team Baki in the huge auditorium in Konoha's academy. Our senseis, except for Baki, were also present, leaning against the walls and socializing.

Tsunade finally walked in, taking her spot behind the podium. She tapped the microphone. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. We're going to have a dance for everyone in Konoha. The good news is, we have $6,000 for the dance to be funded. The bad news is, you students are going to have to do all of the work," Tsunade explained.

The boys groaned, but Ino and I smiled, but not towards each other. This would be so fun. I could work with Sasuke-kun and finally keep his attention off of Ino!

"I have more bad news, guys. Settle down. I have all of your teams preassigned in groups of five. Each group will receive $2,000," Tsunade continued. "And the dance is tonight, so don't relax."

"Why do we have to do this?" the boys collectively moaned, Kiba ultimately being the loudest.

"Settle down! As I announce your teams, go to your designated spots once I finish calling your names. First team go to the kitchen. Neji, Chouji, Rock Lee, Shino, and Gaara. Neji will be your supervisor. You will be working on the food. Second team will consist of Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, and Temari. Tenten will be the supervisor. You will be working on the decorations. The third team is Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura. Shikamaru is the supervisor. You two may place decorations and entertainment anywhere within the school, but try to keep the main points in the gymnasium and field. Now go!"

I groaned inwardly. Working with Naruto _and_ knowing Ino was working with _Sasuke_. So not fair. I trailed behind my team with Naruto directly in front of me, a grin playing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Arranging the Food

Neji's POV

Let me just say, fate is a cruel, cruel thing. Whoever put Chouji on a team regarding food was a complete idiot-yes I'm directing those thoughts to Tsunade for coming up with this utterly ridiculous idea.

Speaking of our "lovely" Chouji, he was swooning over the idea of food. Maybe Gaara would sand-coffin him.

"We need to prepare some food," Shino said quietly.

"Yes! We need something youthful, like salad!" You guessed it-Rock Lee said it. Always talking about stupid youth.

"If we must make this stupid food, we should make sandwiches," our own sandman said. Or Gaara, as most know him.

"Settle!" I shouted, gaining their attention. "Look, we need to decide what to prepare that's in the limits of our budget, who will prepare it, and then we need to set it up."

"And drinks!" Rock Lee chimed in.

I sighed. "And drinks. Okay, we'll vote on the best ideas and try to make them. I say we settle with cheeses and chips."

"Or cookies and salad!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Sandwiches," Gaara muttered.

"Let's do those three," Shino stated calmly.

"RIBS!" Chouji shouted, climbing onto the metallic counter in the kitchen.

"Ribs will take ages!"

I groaned, pounding my head against the nearest counter.

"Chouji, you cook the ribs. Gaara, make sandwiches. Rock Lee, make salad and cookies. Neji and I will go get drinks," Shino stated.

Thank goodness for Shino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So sorry for not posting anything. This was one of the harder stories to write, excluding The Killer of Konoha mostly due to the character dynamics in this story. I should have two chapters posted in the next day or two, just to keep this one up to pace with the two bigger ones. Thank you to everyone who hasn't lost interest in this and for everyone who will continue to read!**

Decorating the Decoration Team

Tenten's POV

I have the absolute worst team ever. Let me show you.

Sasuke-the brooding dark avenger. Who wants a kid who can barely stop brooding long enough to yell at someone for being so _annoying _for being upbeat to be on a team that involves decorating for a _dance_? Dances are _happy_, Sasuke is not. As it was, Sasuke was, of course, as far away from us as he could be without being out of earshot.

As though Sasuke wasn't enough, but we have Ino, too! So not fair. She was, as you may have guessed, drooling over being in our favorite Sasuke's presence. Not that he's anything to be interested in. All he ever does is whine and complain! What is so beautiful about that?

Kankuro, our favorite puppeteer, had to be working with his stupid puppet. As always. you'd think a kid his age would stop with that every once in awhile, but no, those stupid puppets always take priority.

Let's not forget Temari! She just had to be polishing her fan right now. That's all she does. I swear, these people always have to be doing the same exact thing all the time.

I hope Tsunade knows just how much I dislike her.

I sighed. "Guys, now would be a great time to start on this decorating thing. What are we going to do for decorations?"

Silence. Of course. For once in my life, I wished Naruto was on my team. At least he'd respond to me.

"Guys! Hello? Can you pay attention?" I asked again.

"Could you keep it down? Sasuke needs his space," Ino responded, sounding angry.

"Well, I need your attention, so get over here. Come on. Now. If we get something started we can take a break and you can return to your activities!" I bribed.

Thank goodness they took the bait.

Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, and Temari gathered around.

"What is it?" they asked. By they, I mean Ino, Kankuro, and Temari. Sasuke simply glared.

"While I hate to bother you guys, we need to come up with a plan for decorations."

"Puppets!"

"Fans."

"Sasuke!"

"Death."

I sighed. "No, like real decorations. We cannot decorate with only fans or puppets but thank you for picking objects. No, we cannot decorate with Sasuke. I doubt he'd enjoy that very much. There is no way we can decorate with death. How would we even do that?"

"We could kill Sasuke and hang him up. We could make puppets of dead Sasuke and put them on fans," Temari added.

Sasuke snorted.

"We are not killing Sasuke! How dare you!" Ino screamed.

"Can we please take this seriously?" I asked.

However, I was speaking to only Sasuke and Kankuro. Ino had already chased after Temari, shouting how she would get revenge for Temari's preposterous idea.

Thanks again, Tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

The Entertainment is Here, and it's Not Pretty

Shikamaru's POV

I hate work. I hate screaming. I hate dealing with loud people. I hate sulking.

Guess what I got out of this ordeal? Just guess. That's right! Screaming. Loud people. Sulking. Worst of all, work.

Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade. Really, thank you. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my day.

We sat in the gymnasium.

By we, I meant I sat in the gymnasium.

Naruto was inspecting every single corner over and over and over. Constantly moving.

Did I mention I hate things that never stop moving?

Kiba was being slightly less annoying, but annoying nonetheless. He kept screeching things at Naruto. Constantly.

Sakura just had to join in on the screeching at Naruto.

Those two should definitely go out.

And never ever come back.

Hinata was the only one who wasn't being annoying. She was too shy to be annoying. That, or she was flustered because Naruto was in the room.

"Can we get this over with?" I groaned.

Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura trudged over.

"Please, don't kill us with your enthusiasm," Sakura mumbled.

"What are we going to do about entertainment?" I asked, sighing.

"We could have a dunk tank," Kiba piped up. "Let Naruto sit in it and let people get their frustrations out on him."

"What? No!" Naruto shouted. "I don't wanna get dunked!"

"Just shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, whacking him on the head.

"Ow, Sakura, that hurts!"

"Good! Shut up!"

"G-guys, stop f-fighting," Hinata mumbled.

They, of course, did not hear Hinata.

"That's actually not a bad idea," I responded, smiling.

"Naruto shutting up? I know it's not a bad idea," Sakura replied, glaring. "Hear that, Naruto? You have to shut up now."

"No, not that. I meant the dunk tank. We could all take turns in it," I answered. "So we all can say we had a chance to do it."

"I don't want to get dunked!" Kiba shouted.

"Me either! It'll ruin my hair in front of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Tough luck. We each have to do it for fifteen minutes. Whoever gets the most hits has to stay in the tank for the rest of the night," I explained.

Sakura groaned.

Kiba glared.

Hinata blushed.

Naruto grinned.

"Does that sound fair?"

"I guess."

"No."

"Yes it does!"

"S-sure."

One entertaining piece down. Tons more to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

The Grocery Store

Neji's POV

Shino was by far the best person on this stupid team of ours. He actually had some really good ideas. Thank goodness he was here.

"So, soda. What kind do you suggest?" I asked him, catching up to walk beside of him.

"Several. We also need water, punch, and a few other things."

"Right, right."

We spent roughly half an hour in the store, grabbing sodas and punches and waters. We quickly got the sodas, easily agreeing that we needed four different types of sodas and one type of punch. The mayhem began at the water.

We strolled into the aisle to see Shikamaru studying gallons of water.

"Shikamaru?" I asked, getting his attention.

He jumped. "Neji? Shino? What're you two doing here?"

"Water," Shino responded.

"Same. We're preparing for a dunk tank. What are the typical measurements of one of those?"

"Around 350 gallons, I think," I said.

"That'll be... 1,750 for water," Shino interjected. "And how much are the rentals for a dunk tank?"

"250..."

"So you're spending 2,000 on a dunk tank?" I inquired.

"You won't have money for anything else," Shino stated.

"You're right," Shikamaru said. "We can't cancel it though. Naruto already ordered it and it's coming whether we like it or not."

"That's quite a mess," Shino answered. "Neji-"

I sighed. We should have spare money by the time we finish preparing the food. "Shikamaru, here, you can have an extra 1,000. Take ours. We'll be fine with 1,000."

Shikamaru's face lightened. "Really? Thank you so much."

"Our pleasure," Shino answered. "Now, get going. You have stuff to buy."

"We need to buy the food now," Shino responded, turning the cart into the other edge.

"We need... ribs, bread, meats, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, cabbage, carrots, chicken, and cookies."

Shino nodded. "You go get the cookies and the cheese. I'll get the meats. We can meat up in the produce."

I nodded, sprinting off. I grabbed the cheapest cookies I could, picking seven of each type and three different types, and raced to the cheese. I grabbed thirty packages of cheese before bounding to the produce. I grabbed four heads of lettuce, two heads of cabbage, eight packages of carrots, and ten containers filled with tomatoes. Shino strolled over at the end of me grabbing things with eight packages of ribs, three packages of chicken, twenty loaves of bread, and twenty packages of sliced ham.

"Alright, is this everything?" Shino asked. I nodded. "Then let's go."

The cashier scanned us quickly. "Your total will be... 733."

I sighed in relief. "Perfect," I said, handing him the 1,000 I had left.

Thank goodness.


End file.
